Twirling to Life
by drish29
Summary: POTP sequel. Kaity & Dan's Daughter Bella Rose thinks she is a normal teenage girl with normal teenage problems. Her crush Jamie Black doesn't know she exists. What happens when Bella discovers the secrets her parents have been keeping from her? AU Kaitlin x Dan
1. Crush

**A/N: Hey Guys, here is the first chapter of _Twirling_ _to life- _Sequel to _Pieces of the Puzzle_. **

**Note that this is a short story so it won't go on for very long but I really hope you enjoy it. It is a song fiction as well.  
The Main Character- Isabella Rose Chenney- is Daughter of Dan & Kaity Chenney. This is her story... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. I do however own most of the characters- except the odd mention of Bella and the Cullens...  
This Story is dedicated to all of you marvellous lovely people who read and reviewed POTP and especially to Kyrra, Sophie and Caroline who have helped and supported me throughout my struggle to write this story.**

**ok enough of my babbling... please Read & Review to let me know if you would like me to continue with this... **

**

* * *

**

"Bella Rose?"

I was pulled out of my fantastical daydreams when my English teacher called on me to answer her question- a question I hadn't heard because I was a little busy drooling Jamie Black- the guy I'd had a crush on for the past two years.  
"Umm… I'm sorry Ms. West" I was generally a good student and Ms. West was fond of me but even she knew how easily distracted I was by Jamie (let's just say this wasn't the first time I had been caught daydreaming in class).

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "What do you think Shakespeare meant by writing sonnet 130?" Ms. West was my favourite teacher, she was almost even a friend actually. She knew how familiar I was with sonnet 130…

"He is downsizing every poet of his time- including himself and saying that they're all too cliché. He's saying that his love is different, stronger. Because it is more realistic."

She smiled at me. "Thank you Bella. Now Jamie, what is the effect of the metaphor used in line 7?" Just as Ms. West moved her attention to Jamie, I did too and my daydream picked right back up- the same daydream I had almost daily.

_**Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step**_

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide.**_

_**Won't you promise me that you'll never forget**_

_**To keep dancing wherever we go next…**_

Jamie was actually a close family friend. His father and my grandmother are best friends (strange I know but I guess his Dad married late) which meant that we often met on weekends and went on vacations together, and we'd hang out but only like acquaintances. He barely even noticed me at school. We used to be good friends when we were younger, it was only about a year ago, when I started high school that he suddenly became distant.

Of course Mom knew about my crush, she felt for me, but I could tell that she didn't really like the idea of me liking Jamie Black- not that I understand why I mean he is so cute, so smart so nice…. So perfect! But mom just keeps telling me to be careful around him.

Mom and Dad met in this very high school too. (Forks High School). Mom had transferred to Forks from L.A to find her birth parents. Dad took an interest to her right away! He used to pick her up every morning for waffles and milkshake before school! (how cute!!) and so began the beautiful tale of Kaity & Dan- aka Mom & Dad. Every time Mom told me that story I'd end up in tears! Even Grandma and Grandpa had a similar (and equally romantic) love story that made me cry every time I heard it. They also met at Forks high and even for Bella & Edward (Grandma & Grandpa) it was pretty much love at first sight! Since I was a little girl I had hoped that tradition would continue…

The bell rang then. I packed up my things and walked back to my locker, preparing to go home.

My name is Isabella Rose Chenney. Daughter of Kaitlin and Daniel Chenney. Younger sister of Edmund Jasper Chenney. Edmund and I had always been pretty close. Edmund was the most popular guy at school and best friends with none other than…. Jamie Black.

* * *

**So what do you think? continue? or scrap this idea and give up all hope of ever being a writer?  
Your opinion really matters to me so please do review. **


	2. Best Friend

**Hey guys, Thanks for the lovely reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Just wanted to clear up a few things...**

**1. This takes place 20 years after Pieces of the Puzzle.**

**2. By this point Dan & Kaity are in fact Vampires.**

**3. The song I have used is "Can I Have this Dance" By Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Also, for those of you who may be wondering what I have been doing for the last 5 months... I have still been writing. I just wasn't writing a FanFiction until I finally started writing this. If you would like to check out some of my other work please do visit my website. You will find a link on my profile.**

**Ok enough rambling! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. I do however own most of the characters- except the odd mention of Bella and the Cullens...  
This Story is dedicated to all of you marvellous lovely people who read and reviewed POTP and especially to Kyrra, Sophie and Caroline who have helped and supported me throughout my struggle to write this story  
**

* * *

_Previously;;My name is Isabella Rose Chenney. Daughter of Kaitlin and Daniel Chenney. Younger sister of Edmund Jasper Chenney. Edmund and I had always been pretty close. Edmund was the most popular guy at school and best friends with none other than…. Jamie Black._

* * *

My name is Isabella Rose Chenney. Daughter of Kaitlin and Daniel Chenney. Younger sister of Edmund Jasper Chenney. Edmund and I had always been pretty close. Edmund was the most popular guy at school and best friends with none other than…. Jamie Black.

I was the less popular younger Chenney- basically the nerdy Chenney who sat around and fantasized about her brother's best friend all day…

Edmund knew about my crush of course. It made him a little uncomfortable sometimes when he caught me staring at Jamie at family get together and stuff but on usual instances he enjoyed teasing me about it.

I walked out into the car park and leaned against the hood of Edmund's car, and as I waited the same day dream continued. The one where I saw myself in a beautiful floor-length gown and Jamie in a really hot tux, the both of us on a well lit dance floor twirling beautifully…

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**And every turn will be safe with me.**_

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

_**You know I'll catch you through it all…**_

In my dreams Jamie would look me in the eyes and I could see the love reflecting in them as they sparkled and danced with the admiration he had for me. The rest of the room would just fade away and all I could see was Jamie and me floating across the dance floor…

_**Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart**_

_**Coz my heart is wherever you are…**_

Edmund nudged me out of my reverie and rolled his eyes.  
"Stop drooling sis!" he teased as he unlocked the door and got into the car. I cleared my throat and got in, checking the mirror quickly as Edmund started to pull out of the parking spot.  
Edmund laughed at me as he stopped outside the main lobby and rolled down my window.  
"Yo Jamie! You coming over later?" he yelled over me.  
Jamie who was at the vending machines turned to face us.  
"Yea." He said before turning back to the machine then snapping his head back at us.  
"Actually dude wait! Give me a minute and I'll come with you now!"  
My eyes must have popped out of their sockets then as the heat rushed up to my cheeks. Edmund nudged me lightly and cleared his throat.  
"alright man hurry!" he closed the windows and unlocked the doors.  
"You ok with this Bellz?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"pssh! Are you kidding?!"  
"No I mean are you sure you're not going to blush yourself to death?"  
I slapped my brother's arm and rolled my eyes at him. "I'll be fine! Thanks for your concern!!"  
"Hey Bella, how was your day?" Jamie said sliding into the back seat.  
My eyes widened with shock and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, I could practically feel the chuckle that Edmund was trying so desperately to hold in. I took a deep breath and scowled at my brother before turning to face the gorgeous guy sitting behind me.  
"My day was great thank you. What about yours Jamie?"  
Jamie flashed me a smile that knocked me (inconspicuously) breathless as Edmund started driving again.

**-xXx-**

The second we stepped through the door we all suddenly became so hungry as the smell of mom's delicious lasagna filled the air.  
"Wow! I should come to your place for dinner more often dude!" Jamie said as he strolled into the kitchen one step before Edmund and myself.

"Ahh there you are! Oh Jamie Hi! Will you be joining us for dinner?" Mom said as she moved around the dinner table placing plates and placemats down as she went.  
"Hey Mom." Edmund and I said at the same time.  
"Hey Mrs. C, uhh yea after getting a wiff of your amazing lasagna- I wouldn't miss it!"  
Mom laughed. "Oh Jamie! How is your father doing? I haven't seen him in a while…"  
"Oh he's good, he and mom were actually at your parents place just last night for dinner."  
"Oh that's good. Uhh Edmund, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"  
Edmund jumped a little as mom shifted her attention to him. Today was actually my day to help mom in the kitchen but I wasn't about to start complaining about that. I poked my tongue out at my brother and went to the lounge room and sat down in front of the piano. Although I did notice that Jamie was right behind me.

"I didn't know you played…" he said as he sat on the couch that faced the piano.  
"uhh… yea.. I'm not that good but I used to play with my grandfather every Sunday…" I said hesitantly.  
"cool… so uhh… would you play something for me?" he said in what I could only describe as a shy tone.  
I froze. "umm whaatt? You really wanna hear me play?"  
he smiled "Yeah I would love to!"  
"Uhh… umm I'm really not very good at this…"  
"I'm sure you're better than you think… please?"  
I sighed and unable to speak I simply nodded and turned to the piano and let my fingers move with their own agenda.

* * *

**Well what do you think? is it still enjoyable? please review and let me know!! :) Don't forget to check out my website to see some of my other work**


	3. Imprint

_**Previously;; I sighed and unable to speak I simply nodded and turned to the piano and let my fingers move with their own agenda.**_

**Thanks very much to all who have been reviewing :) but I would reallly really like some more please??  
ok so remember how I mentioned that this is a short sequal? well i had written most of it before i started uploading and now i have finished writing it... but that "end" is chapter 5... but I was thinking that i may write another story that would take place in between potp & ttl...  
but that is something i will leave upto you...**

**For now... enjoy this chapter... and please please review!! =)**

**Happy Valentines' Day everyone!! =) **

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

I watched intently as her fingers danced over the keys and the sound of her music filled the air. Every note of the beautifully composed song echoed with her own personal touch, with her emotions and her very essence. It seemed to be _her _song even though I knew otherwise. It was a piece I had heard many times in the Cullen house... It was the tune that Mr. Cullen would play for Mrs. Cullen. He called it Bella's lullaby and now it had been passed down from Edward's Bella to mine.

_**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.**_

_**And with every step together, We just keep on getting better.**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

She was sitting right in front of me, the girl of my dreams, she was sitting not one metre away, but I couldn't have her. I wanted nothing more that to sit down next to her and hold her in my arms but I couldn't.

I had to keep my distance and I knew that but it was much easier said than done. None of my ancestors had to go through this, they all had it easy! They all imprinted on humans! None of them knew the pain and difficulty of imprinting on a vampire hybrid! And much more one that didn't even know what she was!

Bella Rose was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. We had been friends for as long as I can remember. Edmund and I were still best friends but Edmund knew- everything! His mother told him about the vampire thing two years ago when he started expressing abilities, but Bella was still too young. she is only 16 now, Edmund and I are almost 18. Mrs. C had told Edmund about their family secret but made him promise that he wouldn't tell Bella until she had grown into her abilities as well.

I had always had a little thing for Bella but I had it under control until last year- when I started phasing. Once I had made the transformation my father told me about our kind and theirs, but he also explained that the ancestral animosity had officially passed- with the Cullens at least. In fact Dad had managed to be friends with Uncle Edward and Aunt Isabella (Bella Rose's Grandparents). But regardless of the friendship between them a werewolf was not meant to imprint on a vampire! It just wasn't normal.

But that wasn't the only reason I had to keep my distance with Bella. I was still a young werewolf, which meant that I couldn't always control my phasing, so if I were around her when I got a little angry or upset I could phase and attack her the way Uncle Sam attacked Aunty Emily.

But today I couldn't stay away, I couldn't help but sit there and watch her as she slipped into a world of her own, she had closed her eyes and she was smiling the most heartbreaking smile as her song came to a close. I found there were tears in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly and walked to the other side of the piano to face her as she opened her eyes and stared right back at me as she struggled to catch her breath.

It was then, once the piano had softened that we heard them arguing. Edmund and his mother were shouting in the kitchen. Bella and I both started toward the kitchen, I found that my hand automatically found hers and we walked together, stopping a few feet from the kitchen when we realized what they were arguing about.

"Mom she needs to know! She's old enough now that she needs to know! You can't keep this from her any longer mom! She deserves to know!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. please do review!! and let me know if you would like me to start writing the in between story.. :)**

* * *


	4. Secrets

_**Previously;; "Mom she needs to know! She's old enough now that she needs to know! You can't keep this from her any longer mom! She deserves to know!"**_

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!! please do review!! this is the SECOND LAST chapter of this story!! so please review if u want me to try writing an in between story!!! **

* * *

"No! Edmund I told you No! she will find out when she starts showing powers just like you did! It's not affecting her life yet and until it does she will continue to have a normal life!"

"Mom don't you get it! It is affecting her life! It is! Mom she is in love with Jamie! You know it and I know it!"

"She is not! It's just a little crush! She's only fifteen! And besides nothing can happen there Edmund and you know it!"

"Mom it is not just a little crush! When will you wake up and see that not only does he love her too but…"

"Edmund that's enough! I don't want to talk about this now! It's time for dinner and your sister is in the next room!"

"No Mom! I'm right here!" Bella dropped my hand and stepped forward facing her mother and her brother head on.

I was still recovering from the shock. I couldn't speak as yet.

**Bella Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe or understand what I had heard! What powers? What did I deserve to know?  
and Jamie loved me? What was the end of that sentence?! I would need to have a little chat with my brother after I dealt with my mother.

"Mom, Edmund? What's going on? What do I deserve to know?"  
"Bella honey it's nothing you need to worry about…."  
"No mom! Bella, there is something we need to tell you. Something I should have just told you a long time ago instead of waiting for Mom's ok."  
"Edmund what is it?"  
"No! Edmund! Not while we have guests!"  
"Oh Mom! Jamie already knows everything!"  
"What is going on here?! Why does everybody know about this big secret but me?! What have you been keeping from me!?" I screamed, unable to control myself.

Jamie came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. His touch made me go weak in the knees.  
"Bella, breathe! Just relax and maybe you should sit down."  
I did as he said without fuss.  
"Mom?" Edmund gave my mother the chance to tell me the truth.  
"Alright. Ok fine!" Mom sat down across from me on the dinner table.

**-xXx-**

Ughh! I can't believe they kept something like this from me! How dare they!! Especially Edmund! I expected this from Mom and Dad they have always been so overprotective of me for some bizarre reason but Edmund is my big brother and my best friend! We tell each other everything! Or at least that's what I thought!

How could he not tell me that we're vampire hybrids?! I mean this is Forks! We'd all heard the stories about the werewolves and vampires that lived here so it wasn't much of a stretch to believe but didn't I deserve to know?!

How could he not tell me that Jamie was a werewolf? And that he had imprinted on me?! Ughhh!! My whole life had just turned upside down! I couldn't stand to even look at them right now. I had to get out! I'd had enough of sitting in my room while they all continue to argue downstairs! I've had enough!

I grabbed my bag and the ladder I had hid in my cupboard when I was 12(I formed a secret club with Edmund and my other best friend Kayla). As stealthily as I could, I lowered the ladder out my window and climbed down it. Once my feet hit the ground I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but I didn't care I just ran!

Before I knew it I had wound up at the meadow near Grandma and Grandpa's house. Mom and Dad used to bring us here all the time when we were little. This meadow was a very special place for my family. Grandpa and grandma had their first 'date' here, and mom and dad kinda did too.  
The meadow made me feel safe and at peace. No one would know to look for me here!  
I sat in a ball on the grass and let the tears fall.

About an hour later my phone started ringing. Edmund then Mom then the House then Dad then Grandpa then Edmund again. Then it was quiet again, but not for long. Edmund gave up calling and sent a text message.

_Bella whr r u? r u ok? R u safe? we're all worried sick! I'm sorry B! I really am v v sorry! I know I should have told u! pls pls come home! I'm sorry! _

I sighed and hit the reply button.

_I'm fine and I'm safe. I know you're sorry but Ed that's not enough. _

It didn't take him very long to reply.

_I know B, what do u want me to do? Anything! Jamie was worried about u too B he went to look for u! please come home!_

I sighed and put my phone back into my bag. I didn't want to deal with it all yet. I wasn't ready. I wiped my tears and walked towards the stream at the end of the meadow. I sat on the bank and dipped my feet into the warm water.

"Bella?" a soft voice sent a shiver up my spine. I didn't need to turn around to know that Jamie had found me. I turned anyway and found him standing under the fringes of the big oak tree that towered over the stream. He had a tentative expression on his face, it made him look child-like.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you found me…" I said before turning back to the stream and letting my hand slide through the water.

* * *

**Well.. what did you think? please review!!! :)**


	5. Surprises

_**Previously;; "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you found me…" I said before turning back to the stream and letting my hand slide through the water.**_

_**Well guys, here it is... the last chapter... I really hope you have enjoyed reading this short story...  
I'm sorry it took me a while to update but it's here now... Enjoy & PLEASE review!! thanks. **_

* * *

"Bella are you ok? You're parents are losing their minds! You're brother feels so bad… so do I..."  
"Jamie I'm fine… I'm just not ready to face them yet… especially Edmund…"  
"Bella I understand that you're upset and that it hurt you that he didn't tell you but Bella you have to believe that he wanted to tell you so many times… he has been fighting your parents on this for years Bella! Your parents wanted you to have some semblance of normalcy before you were 'initiated' into this world…"

"That's fine Jamie but that doesn't explain how YOU knew before I did!"  
He sighed and came to sit next to me. "That has nothing to do with your brother or your parents Bella… I know because of what I am… I know because of my family's history…"  
"So it's true then… You're a werewolf? And you have umm…" I stuttered... unable to finish my sentence, afraid that if I said it out loud it wouldn't be true.

"Yes Bella, I am a werewolf, and I have imprinted on you… But Bella I need to tell you, I have loved you for much longer… I loved you before I phased into a werewolf, before I imprinted on you, I have loved you for a very long time now Bella…"

_**No mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide**_

_**Coz together or not our dance won't stop**_

_**Let it rain, let it pour…**_

_**You know I believe that we were meant to be**_

I felt my tears begin to fall again. Jamie put his arm around me "Hey… Bella please don't cry…"  
he wiped at my tears and hugged me. "I love you too Jamie" I managed to whisper.

We sat there for a while longer, he held me as I let out the rest of my tears. After another 20 minutes he got up and extended his hand toward me pulling me up aswell.  
"You know one of the perks for being a Vampire Hybrid is that you can run really fast…"  
I laughed. "How do you think I got here?" I teased.

**-xXx-**

We went home and after a long discussion with my family it was finally all sorted out and things went back to normal- well as normal as possible anyway.  
I started having "vampire training" with Grandma & Grandpa once a week to help me control my abilities and Edmund and I no longer had to catch a bus to school.  
But more importantly, Jamie and I were now officially a couple and surprisingly, Edmund started going out with my best friend Kayla! That's one thing I love about my world, it can be so unpredictable, although that can be a huge pain, it also makes life so much more interesting.

Now although I cannot believe it, I'm here, with Jamie at my high school prom!! You see what I mean? If someone had told me 3 months ago that I'd be going to my junior prom with Jamie Black I probably would have laughed at them but here I am in the most beautiful baby pink dress -that Aunt Alice picked out for me - sitting at our table waiting for Jamie to bring me my drink. I could see him coming now, but I couldn't see any drinks in his hand. I was more than a little confused.

_**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.**_

_**And with every step together, We just keep on getting better.**_

_**So, Can I have this dance?**_

Jamie reached the table now and held his hand out to me.  
"Can I have this dance?"

_**Can I have this dance?**_

We walked to the centre of the dance floor smiling and blushing somewhat pathetically as my dreams twirled magnificently to life…

* * *

**Well what did you think? please do let me know... i'll only consider writing more fanfics if i get a good response....**

**I really hope you've all enjoyed this though. I'd like to once again thank Kyrra, Sophie & Cari for all their help & support throughout. I love you guys!! **

**and i'd also like to mention inkypinkyanna, I look forward to your reviews with every chapter!! they're the highlight of it all. They inspire me so much!! thank you so much!!! hope you had a nice vacation :) **


	6. NOTICE: PREQUEL DAN & KAITY STORY!

**A little while ago, I posed a question pertaining to the possibility of a "fill-in story" a sequal to _Pieces of the Puzzle_ that would be set- in between _Pieces of the Puzzle_**** and _Twirling to life_****. This would be a Dan x Kaity**** story that starts after the rescue trip to Denali and ends at High school Graduation- in other words, it would take place before chapter 35****. so lets call it Chapter 34 and a half for now ;)**

**What I would like to know now is.... are you guys still interested? when I first posed this question a lot of you said you would be interested... is this still the case?**

**Please do let me know.. either by reviewing this 'chapter' or any other means... please do just let me know, so I can start working on it.. It won't be very long.. a max. of 10 chapters, but I already have a few ideas and would like to explore them, but if you guys are not interested I won't post them... **

**so please do let me know asap. thanks :)**

**xx**


End file.
